


Это не должно быть личным

by Katrinos



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Amnesia/memory loss, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrinos/pseuds/Katrinos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они отправляют его обратно в МИ-6 через три дня, без воспоминаний о том, кто он или откуда, или кого он знал раньше.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Это не должно быть личным

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [it's not meant to be personal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/571638) by [jayeinacross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayeinacross/pseuds/jayeinacross). 



Они отправляют его обратно в МИ-6 через три дня, без воспоминаний о том, кто он или откуда, или кого он знал раньше. Они отправляют его обратно, озадаченного, с тысячей вопросов и с одной небольшой пилюлей, которая должна все объяснить.  
Это не должно быть личным. Бонд — один из лучших агентов MИ-6, и достаточно хорошо известен людям, у которых есть доступ к секретной информации, а миссия привела его как раз к ним. Он вышел на них, а они этим воспользовались. Простая стратегия — устранить один из самых ценных ресурсов МИ-6, чтобы получить преимущество над ними. Это удар по организации, по правительству, по Англии, даже если большинство населения никогда не узнает об этом.  
Это не должно быть личным, но почему-то таким оно и кажется.  
Бонд не помнит своей боевой подготовки. Он не помнит прежнюю M, или нового M, или Веспер, или Таннера, или Кью, или Скайфолла.  
Он не помнит, что вся его жизнь была МИ-6, и что единственные люди, о которых он заботится или заботился находятся здесь или уже давно мертвы.  
Кью — тот, кто приводит Бонда в его квартиру в день возвращения, рассказывает, где что расположено и как связаться с МИ-6, если вдруг произойдет чрезвычайная ситуация. Он срывает записку со своим почерком с холодильника и заталкивает один из кардиганов, который оставил на диване неделю назад, в сумку прежде, чем Джеймс может заметить, но забывает ярко-синий галстук, выглядывающий из-под кровати. Бонд найдет его бессонной ночью, когда встанет за стаканом воды и будет удивляться, почему найденный галстук не подходит ни к одному из его костюмов в шкафу. И он не свяжет это событие с другим, через месяц, когда Кью, не задумываясь, попытается дотронуться до него, но отдернет свою руку назад с затравленным взглядом.  
Таннер встречает его, когда он возвращается в штаб-квартиру.  
— M поручил Манипенни сделать это. Это не твоя работа.  
— Я знаю, — спокойно говорит Кью, избегая встречаться взглядом с Таннером. Их отношения с Бондом не были публичными, это совершенно точно, но Джеймс никогда не был особо проницательным, если дело касалось отношений. И Кью знает, что Таннер не слепой, чтобы пропустить то, о чем шепчется весь исследовательский отдел, и М, безусловно, тоже в курсе.  
Официально Ив что-то вроде куратора Бонда. Она одна из тех, кто смотрит, что он делает, руководит его обучением. МИ-6 на самом деле все, что у него есть, особенно сейчас, потому что у него нет ни семьи, чтобы вернуться домой, ни друзей за пределами МИ-6. Он согласился снова пройти через тренировки, и врачи и ученые, ответственные за анализ пилюли, отправленной обратно с Бондом, думают, что это поможет вернуть хотя бы часть его воспоминаний.  
Но правда в том, что на самом деле они не уверены в успехе. Кью обновляет записи каждый день, он прочитал все отчеты и просмотрел все результаты тестов. Бонд в полном здравии, но нет никаких признаков возвращения памяти, и нет способа узнать, как можно это исправить.  
Кью находится на периферии. Он не говорит лично с Бондом, за исключением того первого дня, но он не может не находиться поблизости, не смотреть на его тренировки. Ив не просит его уйти, но он и никогда не заходит в зал. Он наблюдает за ним, пока работает над каким-нибудь нужным другому агенту с двумя нулями гаджетом. И совсем не удивляется, что другие не теряют и не ломают его оборудование в отличие от того, как часто это делал Бонд.  
Это его выбор — оставить Бонда в неведении о них. Кью был не просто его квартирмейстером в течение долгого времени, однако этого недостаточно, чтобы рассказать тому все. Не стоит приводить Бонда в еще большее замешательство. Будучи шпионом МИ-6 достаточно понять то, что в происходящей ситуации совсем нежелательно появление еще и Кью. Не тогда, когда Кью, наконец, понимает, кем они друг другу были.  
Ив странно смотрит на него, когда он объясняет ей это, но не комментирует, лишь просит зайти в тир во второй половине дня. Кью читает расписание Бонда — это его первый урок стрельбы.  
— Прекращай наблюдать через камеры, — предупреждает Ив. — Иначе я приду и притащу тебя.  
Кью соглашается, потому что понимает, что Ив не будет колебаться и просто силой оттащит его от мониторов прямо в тир, и это не стоит такого унижения.  
Когда он приходит туда, несколько выпускников пытаются тайком посмотреть, что происходит внутри, но Кью одним взглядом рушит их намерения, и они торопятся исчезнуть — несомненно, чтобы столпиться возле другой загадочной личности. Но, если честно, Кью не осуждает их.  
Бонд держит пистолет в руке, свой Вальтер ППК/С калибра 9 мм, взвешивая, рассматривая. Ив показывает ему лучший способ прицелиться, и, когда он снимает пистолет с предохранителя, на его лице странное выражение, словно он удивлен тому, как естественно это получилось.  
Он стреляет, и на долю секунды Кью видит старого Бонда, но выражение его лица быстро меняется обратно на слишком нерешительное и недостаточно уверенное, чтобы быть прежним.  
Кью смотрит в пол и поворачивается, чтобы уйти, но дверь открывается, и Ив внезапно уходит, а Бонд останавливается рядом с ним.  
— Кью, — произносит Бонд, и Кью ненавидит то, насколько сильно это напоминает их первую встречу.  
— 007, — отвечает Кью. — Мы познакомились недавно.  
— Я знаю, — говорит Бонд, но выглядит не сильно удивленным. Он осматривает Кью сверху вниз, быстро, не задерживая взгляда, как обычно делал раньше, и объясняет:  
— Мисс Манипенни много рассказывала о вас. Вы очень молоды для этой работы, не так ли? — Он говорит с оттенком недоверия, но больше все же с любопытством. Без того подозрительного и снисходительного тона, которому Кью привык противостоять своими едкими ответами, а те в свою очередь привели к привычной модели общения с Бондом, и которая раньше работала намного лучше, чем он предполагал.  
Кью задается вопросом, что Ив рассказывала о нем, и задумывается, чувствует ли Бонд усталость, которую обычно привык игнорировать.  
— Я слышал это много раз. Я старше, чем выгляжу. — Он запинается. — Вы говорили это и раньше, когда мы впервые встретились.  
— Мы знаем друг друга? Я имею в виду, мисс Манипенни говорила так, словно мы были... друзья?  
Кью уже не уверен, кем они были.  
— Первую миссию я работал с вами, — объясняет Кью. — Я чуть ли отправил вас под поезд, а вы потеряли все мое дорогое оборудование. Я думаю, мы квиты.  
Но он не уверен, сможет ли сделать это.  
— Я нарушил большое количество правил и протоколов, оказав вам помощь в «похищении» главы МИ-6, — продолжает он.  
— Извините? — спрашивает Бонд, его голос осторожный и немного растерянный.  
Он не может.  
— Все хорошо, — говорит Кью, кивает и уходит. Он не оглядывается, чтобы взглянуть на Бонда. — Мы были друзьями.


End file.
